Rise of the Mutant Hamsters
The fortieth episode of Season 37. When a chemical sprays an innocent group of hamsters, thanks to Doofenshmirtz, the hamsters turn into giant mutants, so Phineas and Ferb need to stop them and restore them. Episode Summary Doofenshmirtz has trapped Perry in a giant hamster cage. Doofenshmirtz presents the Toxin-Inator. With it, he plans to spray anything, turning them into a mutant. He tests it out on a blueberry. The blueberry grows, and it's a giant monster. Luckily, Doof made a restore feature in case anything gets too haywire. He restores the blueberry. Meanwhile with Phineas and Ferb, they're going to build a moon simulator. Buford sees it as a waste of time, seeing that they've already been to the moon, and to a further extent Mars and a milkshake bar. Phineas says they're mainly building it for the new friends like Mallory and Amanda so they can feel what it's like on the moon, on Earth. Buford suddenly gets more interested. Phineas says not to be like Smosh in their "If Movies Were Real 3" video. Baljeet says Buford isn't disgusting. But after Heidi confirms he picks his nose, Baljeet takes six steps away from Buford. Back at Doof's, he sprays the chemical at a pet store. It goes into a hamster cage. The hamsters transform and destroy the pet store. Pretty soon, one rodent squeals an ear-piercing scream that could be heard all over town. Bailey wonders what that was. Dylan sees a giant furry thing in the distance. Isabella screams in horror as she finds out it's a giant hamster. The hamsters destroy the moon simulator. Buford cussed at the hamsters and the hamsters squashed Buford into the ground. Katherine thinks Kenzi is lucky to be in Korea right now. Doof cheers as his plan works. Perry escapes the cage. Doof doesn't even get out the peanut butter, cuz he wants to fight. With the boys, Phineas is quickly creating a restoring potion. He says it tastes like sunflower seeds, which the hamsters will like. Suddenly, the hamsters head to Doof's HQ and destroy his Inator. Both Doof and Perry are scared. Doof pees his pants. The boys and their friends finally find the hamsters. Perry hides as he discovers his friends. Doof pleads them to stop the hamsters. Katherine tells the hamsters to beat up Doofenshmirtz. They do. Caleb tells Katherine to cut it out. Phineas grabs the potion out of Ferb's hands and gives them a whiff of the potion. The hamsters stampede towards the potion and drink it all. All the hamsters shrink down and return to their normal, cute selves. Katie really wants to keep one. Caleb wonders if they should. Phineas goes to the rubble of the pet store to see if it's okay. The manager says yes. There were four hamsters; Katie, Caleb, Heidi, and Katherine got to have them. Everyone was happy, except for Buford, who wanted to do the moon simulator. But Phineas gave him a ham sandwich and he was happy. Songs *''Giant Hamster Attack!'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Caleb: "C'mon Katherine, quit it. Do you have something against him or something?" *Katherine: "Uh, yes. Yes I do. Why asking?" Ferb's Line "RUN!!!" Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair None seen Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Buford is happy with a ham sandwich ("Wizard of Odd") *Buford mentions the moon, Mars, and the milkshake bar ("Moon Farm", "Unfair Science Fair Redux: Another Story", "Out to Launch") *Katherine mentions Kenzi in Korea ("Kenzi Goes to South Korea") *Katherine does something against Doofenshmirtz, making this the eighth time ("Katherine v.s. Doofenshmirtz", "Believe In Myself", "Amanda's Inside Story", "The Chronicles of Irving", "Katherine's Last Stand", "Bailey Strikes Gold", "Undercover Katherine") Allusions *'Captain Underpants and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People': The mutant hamsters look a lot like Sulu in Purple Potty world *'Smosh': Phineas mentions one of Smosh's videos *'Paper Mario: Sticker Star': The song is to the tune of the Bowser Overworld Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37